


It’s Finally a Good Period

by Clarisse_Renaldi



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_Renaldi/pseuds/Clarisse_Renaldi
Summary: Julia has her period… and how David deals with it on a cute way.(It’s a sequel to ‘Working From Heaven’, about how their weekend plans turned out.)
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It’s Finally a Good Period

It was already late at night when Julia finally stepped out from the bathroom of her hotel suite… with a towel in her hand and dressed up in a T-shirt with a leggings.

“I thought you’d never come,” smiled David from her bed, leaning on one of his elbows.  
“Yeah, it was a bit more difficult than I’ve thought.” she answered a bit puzzled, walking to the bed with a towel in her hand.  
“Wow, it seems pretty exciting… what are you up to?” he asked cheekily, watching her as she spread it out on her side of the bed. “You’re fully dressed… not that I wouldn’t like these pants on you, it really fits well,” he admired her as she turned her back on him, “But you do not need as much clothes as you’re wearing now for what I’ve planned… and what’s this towel for?”  
“I’m sorry…” she just stood there, smiling guiltily and really felt sorry for him.  
“Sorry for what?”  
“I’m sorry about our weekend… it seems it’s not gonna turn out as you planned.”  
“Why? What happened?” he tried to hide his disappointment. "You have to work?”  
“Not exactly,” she smiled awkwardly, pointing to the towel on the bed.  
“…”  
“You know…”  
“Sorry, but I really don’t know what you’re trying to say,” he said with a boyish smile.  
“It seems I… I have my period.” she answered softly, sitting down to the towel.  
“Oh…” he finally got it, “Okay, no problem.”  
“I know you’ve been looking forward to it,” she said softly.  
“No problem, really.” he stroked her arm gently, trying to say something nice. “Actually, it’s even better this way…”  
“Really?”  
“Yes… we never had a ‘normal program’ as a couple, if I can use this term,” he added and could see the happiness in her eyes. ”Because we barely can leave the bed in our spare time, right?” they exchanged a smile. “So it’s a good chance to do something together. I already have a few ideas… I mean flexible, light and comfortable ideas of course.”  
“That sounds great,” she whispered with a smile.  
“But… tell me one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“What’s this towel for?” he really didn’t get it.  
“Well…” she felt awkward again. “I need it for…” she pointed down.  
“Don’t you think it would be easier to…”  
“What?”  
“To use those… you know, tampons and pads and that kind of things?” he tried and she could not help, but laughed up.  
“Sorry.”  
“Did I say something stupid, right?” he asked with a smile.  
“No,” she said sweetly. “I mean of course I’m using them, but the towel and these leggings on me are for the night, because I usually move a lot while I’m sleeping…”  
“Yes, that’s true.” he smiled.  
“So actually it’s against ‘accidents’.”  
“Oh, okay. I see.”  
“And we’re in a hotel room, so if anything would happen with the mattress, that would be quite embarrassing.”  
“Got it,” he nodded understandingly. “Very thoughtful.”  
“Yeah…” she said softly and silence filled the air for a moment or two.  
“Can I have one last question?”  
“Sure.”  
“What do you think… it would be okay, if I would hold you?” he finally asked and she just smiled happily.  
“But, of course. I’ve just wanted to ask you to do it.” she added sweetly and laid down, turning into his arms with her back as he gently drew her closer. Sinking in his embrace was everything she needed at the moment, “Hm… it’s perfect.”  
“It is,” he smiled against her neck, kissing it lovingly, then could not help but the words just slipped out, “Actually there’s an easy solution for this whole thing…”  
“Really?” she chuckled, “Tell me something I don’t know,” she was really curious about his idea.  
“You would not have to bother with these kind of days… if you would be pregnant.”  
“…”  
“Haven’t you thought about it yet?”  
“… About being pregnant?” she did not dare to move.  
“About having a baby,” he knew it was a dangerous territory, but he just had to ask.  
“How you mean that… having a baby in general?” she finally had the courage to turn around.  
“Yes of course, in that sense as well, but… mostly from me.”  
“…”  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to… I mean,” he tried, but she cut in.  
“… I’ve already been thinking about it.” she answered with one breathe, surprising herself too.  
“And… do you want it?” he asked softly.  
“…”  
“I mean don’t misunderstand me, it’s not some kind of a pressure or expectation or anything else… I already have two kids, but if you would like to have a baby… I just want you to know that I would be totally in.”  
“…”  
“But if you don’t want it, that’s okay too and forget this whole thing.” he tried to smile and get any kind of reaction from her.  
“I don’t think I have remained enough time…”  
“Oh, don’t say that. Many women give birth after their thirties.” he added kindly, but he could still see the alarm in her eyes. “Or… you don’t want it, right?”  
“It’s not about that,” she whispered.  
“Then not from me?” he joked, but she just inhaled deeply and he knew it was a bad sign. “Maybe… I’m not the ideal man you’ve imagined beside you.”  
“Hey!” she cut him off quickly. “You know it’s not true.”  
“Then what’s the matter?” he reached out and softly stroked her face, watching her as she closed her eyes from his touch, which was always good to see.  
“I…” she sighed, “I just… don’t want to raise a kid alone.” she had said it, making him puzzled.  
“What?… I mean why would you have to raise a kid alone?” he tried to find any kind of explanation. “It’s about my profession? I know it’s dangerous, but I won’t die I promise.” he added jokingly, trying to cheer her up a bit with not much success.  
“It’s not about your profession…”  
“Then what?”  
“I… I won’t look like this forever David.” she said, didn’t dare to look at him.”Age difference has other meanings over the decades. Now it’s some kind of a sexy thing, but ten years later I’ll be… simply old, while you’ll be still a young and handsome man.”  
“What?! Can you even hear yourself?!” he could not believe his ears. “Do you really think I’ll leave you when you’ll look older?! It’s insane!”  
“…” she just looked down.  
“Do you really think that?”  
“No… but it cannot be ruled out. I mean, I already divorced.”  
“But I’m not like Roger, okay?” he sighed, finally making an eye contact with her. “I’m not like him in any sense…”  
“Of course, you’re not.” she whispered, feeling bad about this whole thing.  
“I don’t know what that bastard told you over the years, but I can imagine it. I heard a few times how he was speaking to you.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“No, there’s nothing you should feel sorry about.” he said softly, stroking her arm. “I just…” he sighed, trying to process her words. “I’ve thought you feel secure beside me in every sense of the word.”  
“I do feel that way, believe me…” she desperately tried to convince him.  
“No, you don’t.” he sighed. “Look… I never ever cared about this age difference thing, it’s a bullshit. You are beautiful now and you will be a year or a decade or three decades later, and you know why? Because I love you and this will never change.”  
“… I’m beautiful because you love me?” she tried to understand him.  
“Yes. Like in that movie, you know… I can’t remember the title… a man wants to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world, that’s his wish… and this wish fulfills on a way that he can kiss his never seen granddaughter.” he explained, “So she is the most beautiful girl in the world, because he loves her.”  
“I see,” she nodded, her eyes teary.  
“And for me, you are the most beautiful, because I love you…” he added and his loving look said more than a thousand words, ”I’m crazy about your smell… the curls of your hair,” she already smiled. “As you’re smiling when I compliment you… for your big brown eyes,” he stroked her face with his thumb. “And I’m crazy about the look in your eyes when you want me… not to mention the way you seduce me over and over again,” he added mischievously. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say? It doesn’t matter how old are you or how you look like, it’s about YOU. I love YOU, okay? And this will never change… because you belong to me, forever.” he added the last bit softly and she just snuggled up to him as close as she could, while he held her tight until they fell asleep… but in the middle of the night, he woke up on her sobbing.  
“Hey… what’s the matter?” he asked softly as he moved closer.  
“…”  
“You okay?”  
“No.” she whispered, clutching a pillow.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“It’s just… it hurts so much.”  
“What?” he was really worried now. “Your belly hurts?”  
“No…” she sobbed, “My right foot.”  
“Your foot?” he asked surprised.  
“Yes, when… when I have a cramp about my period, I always feel a strong pain in one of my foots.”  
“Oh, then it’s a reflexology thing.”  
“Have you heard of it?”  
“Of course, I was on a therapy about the pain in my back… so just have to find the problematic organ on your foot, what will be easy, because that’s the spot when you feel the pain, then just have to massage the pain out of it… you said the right one?”  
“Uh-huh,” she nodded painfully with eyes closed, it was so heartbreaking to see her like this. He quickly sat onto the edge of the bed and started massaging her foot. First just gently, then on a more and more powerful way,  
“Here?”  
“Yes, but a little bit lower… ugh, that’s the spot.”  
“Okay, just leave it on me and relax.”  
“…”  
“Not too strong?”  
“No, it’s fantastic…” she moaned with relief, slowly letting herself to sink into the feeling. His hands worthed more than gold, she felt better and better with each minute and soon she slowly fell into sleep. As he realized she was sleeping, he covered her legs with the blanket and carefully climbed into bed next to her. He didn’t want to sleep just guarding her, while he was thinking about them, about their life now and about their future…

OOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later in the morning… 

“Shit!” sweared Julia in the bathroom, a bit louder than she thought.  
“You okay?” asked David as he suddenly woke up to the noise, after he fell asleep for an hour or so.  
“Yes, of course.” she answered quickly, heading out from the bathroom.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I have no assistant when I would need it the most,” she paced up and down in panic, searching in her bags and suitcases.  
“What are you looking for?” he got out of bed. “Maybe I can help you with it.”  
“I never pack properly as I never have anything at home.” she sighed, when he stopped her gently.  
“Hey, what are you looking for?” he asked with a smile in the corner of his mouth.  
“I ran out of… pads.”  
“Right, then just have to buy some in a drugstore. That’s not such a big problem,” he smiled and went to dressing.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m going shopping, what else?” he smiled on her surprised face.  
“But it won’t be…”  
“What?”  
“… awkward for you?”  
“Are you kidding?” he chuckled. “It’s the best chick magnet ever. I always got a few phone numbers in a drugstore’s lady department.”  
“…”  
“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” he added quickly, seeing the desperate look in her eyes. “I’m just kidding.”  
“I go down myself.” she murmured, searching for her clothes, when he stopped her.  
“I was just kidding.” he stroked her face, it seemed she was not in a humorous mood. “I go down, while you just lay back, okay?” he asked and she finally nodded. “You will be okay until I’ll be away?”  
“Uh-huh,” she nodded with a weak smile, letting him to drew her into his embrace. “Thank you…” she whispered with a sigh as he hugged her lovingly.  
“It’s really nothing.”  
“I mean thank you for everything,” she loosened her hug on him. “That massage last night was truly wonderful, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”  
“You don’t have to do anything without me ever again,” he smiled, then added, “As I promised you…”  
“I know... you never let anything bad happen to me.”  
“Never,” he whispered between her lips as he kissed her goodbye. After he left, she just climbed into bed and tried to stay awake until he returns, but she couldn’t succeed it, because the unlimited tiredness slowly prevailed over her…

“Are you asleep?” he whispered with a smile as he sat down on the bed, trying to wake her up gently.  
“It took you so long,” she murmured with eyes closed, reaching out to touch him. “I’ve missed you.”  
“You too.” he whispered and gave a kiss on her nose what made her chuckle.  
“Everything was okay?”  
“Yes, of course… and these are all for you,” he smiled and handed her a big paper bag with full of everything as she finally opened her eyes and slowly sat up.  
“Thanks really,” she stopped with a grateful smile, then took out a smaller bag happily. “Oh, chocolate rolls?”  
“Uh-huh, I know you do not like to have breakfast, but…”  
“Chocolate rolls are always an exception.”  
“Somehow, I knew it.” he chuckled. “Oh, and here’s a coffee waiting for you.” he pointed to the nightstand.  
“You’re a mindreader.”  
“I only hope so…” he smiled with full of meaning.  
“Oh, these are perfect.” she took out a few packs of different kind of pads. “And… pain killers?”  
“Yes, if you would need them.”  
“You’re so sweet,” she gave him a kiss. “Oh and there’s something more in here… what this can be?” she searched in the bottom of the bag, then as she pulled out a little jewelry box she just looked up at him questioningly. “Uhm…” she toyed with the little navy colored wooden box in her hand. “Is it a… pair of earrings?” he shook his head, “A pendant?…” he did it again. “Then a key?”  
“Please stop it…” he chuckled, “Most things are exactly what it seems… what does it look like the most?”  
“Uhm, maybe a… jewelry box for a ring?”  
“Wow, what a guess… What if you would just open it, hm?” he added kindly and she did as he suggested.  
“…Samuel’s?” she asked.  
“What?”  
“The jewelry store. It’s in the other part of the town.”  
“I know, but service cars with flashing blue lights make miracles.” he answered with a chuckle, but could not let her get on with it. “But do not divert the topic… it is exactly what it seems.”  
“A ring?” she added cheekily.  
“Actually a bit more than that, but first of all, do you like it at least?”  
“But of course, why wouldn’t I like it? It’s beautiful…” she looked at the ring and could not help just smiled.  
“Then I will help you a bit, okay?” he picked the box out of her hand, taking out the ring. “Believe it or not, but a question belongs to this ring… actually, a very simple question.” he grinned at her. “And the answer is also simple, it’s only one word ‘yes’… so you don’t have to think on it too long.”  
“You think?” she smiled.  
“Uh-huh, I’m sure it’s an easy thing to decide.”  
“You are confident, that’s true.” she chuckled, then became a bit more serious, “Just tell me one thing…”  
“Anything.”  
“…Why now?”  
“Because you somehow always rewrite my plans,” he remarked lovingly. “So it was planned for a bit later, but now, after I found out how insecure you are about our future, I want you to feel the seriousness of my intensions.”  
“You don’t have to prove anything for me.” she added softly, but he thought it was just a trick.  
“You’re starting it again…”  
“What?” she smiled puzzled.  
“You’re trying to run away from the question.”  
“Hey, that’s not true.” she chuckled. “Actually, I haven’t heard any questions yet.”  
“Then just listen… so the question is, do you want to marry me or not?”  
“…”  
“You heard it right?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“‘Uh-huh’ is not an answer, ‘yes’ or ‘no’?”  
“Okay, I heard it… is it better now?” she just smiled, loving to tease him.  
“I know what you’re doing…” he smiled confidently, “But it won’t stop me,” he put the ring on her finger, it fitted perfectly. “You said ‘okay’ what officially equals with a ‘yes’, so that’s it.” he declared triumphantly.  
“Could I say something too?” she laughed with disbelief.  
“Of course…” he smiled, but before she could say anything, he added quickly. “I know it’s hard to decide how to use your name in the future, but ‘Budd’ is a quite nice name if I can suggest.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, but it’s totally up to you.”  
“Oh, thank you… really. And what else have you decided yet?”  
“Nothing, because we’ll discuss everything, as we usually do.”  
“…” she wanted to laugh up, but he just kissed her quickly, whispering between her lips,  
“But be prepared… because about a week later, we can begin to establish our own little family.”

The End


End file.
